rise_of_mythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver Heron Ridge
Silver Heron Ridge is the first area of the map. It is generally gone through during the tutorial, but can be revisited after completion to gain reputation rewards and farm experience and silver. Completing the area gives Human reputation. Most enemies in this area are goblins who are raiding the player's town with a few ogre allies. The player must repel the attackers in order to save their town. Level 1-1: Cathedral of the Goddess Cathedral bells toll, ringing out a warning and a call to arms! The solemn cathedral is under attack from Goblin Bandits, the Guardsmen can barely hold them back. You must help them, and quickly! ::-Level 1-1 Description This is the first level of the game's story mode, typically played during the tutorial. As soon as the game begins, this battle is underway. The tutorial battle for this level is very different from the replay battle. Rather than three normal Goblin Rogues, the tutorial enemy has four Goblin Rogues with 0 attack and 2 health and instead of two lanes, the tutorial mode only has one lane. When replaying this level, the enemy only has three creatures that it can summon, so playing around them is easy. The Goblin Rogues the enemy summons actually have a lot of health so to avoid taking forever to dispatch them, creatures with Hero's Bane can easily win the battle in two turns or less. Otherwise the Goblin Rogues are unable to harm creatures with Armor so using those is an easy way to assure victory. All-in-all the low number of cards the enemy has and their weak attack makes this level not very threatening. Level Stats *Enemy: Goblin Bandit *Lanes: 2 *Health: 2 *Cards: 3 Rewards *1x Elven Hunter ( ) time only *1800 Human Reputation times; only once *Some amount of Experience, based on level *Some amount of Silver, based on level Level 1-2: Eastern Church Grounds Silver Heron Ridge hasn't been attacked by Goblins in many years, these raids are highly unusual. There must be some mysterious force at work... ::-Level 1-2 Description This is the second level of the tutorial and the first level with an opening menu. In the tutorial battle the enemy's cards have different stats. The Goblin Rogues have 1 attack and 2 health and the Goblin Mobsters have 2 attack and 3 health. Furthermore, the tutorial mode once again only has a single lane, rather than the double lane in the actual level. In the actual level, the enemy is a Goblin Marauder with five cards. Once again creatures with Hero's Bane will end the battle very quickly. Outside of those, Goblin cards have high health but low attack. Armor works very well against them, as does Regeneration. Interestingly, a creature with the ability Sniper will attack the Goblin Marauder directly, rather than any of the creatures, because of the Goblin Marauder's low health. This is another quick way to beat the level. Level Stats *Enemy: Goblin Marauder *Lanes: 2 *Health: 2 *Cards: 5 Rewards *1x Guard ( ) time only *1800 Human Reputation times; only once *Some amount of Experience, based on level *Some amount of Silver, based on level Level 1-3: Border Farm The farm is a complete mess, weeds infest the fields, the barn and grain store have been burnt down! If these vile ogres aren't stopped, the entire nation will face a famine next year. ::-Level 1-3 Description This is the third level of the game and the first appearance of Ogres. The level is a part of the tutorial and the introduction of two lanes in the tutorial. This is also the first occasion where the tutorial enemy's creatures match the replay level enemy's creatures. The Ogre Destroyer has powerful cards (for the level), but they have high countdowns. Try to play some low-countdown creatures quickly before he can get out his Goblin Mobsters and his most powerful card - the Ogre Hercules. A single creature will probably not be able to take on the Ogre Hercules so try to put a creature with Armor or Regeneration in front of it and use the other lane to attack the enemy directly. The above tricks with Hero's Bane and Sniper still work as well, to quickly end the level. Level Stats *Enemy: Ogre Destroyer *Lanes: 2 *Health: 2 *Cards: 4 Rewards *1x Squire ( ) time only *1800 Human Reputation times; only once *Some amount of Experience, based on level *Some amount of Silver, based on level Level 1-4: Town of Folksvangur Goblins and Ogres are attacking the Town of Folksvangur! The Mayor is rallying his tired and beaten troops, he could use a hand. As the leader of Silver Heron Ridge, it's your responsibility to protect them! ::-Level 1-4 Description A combined attack of Ogres and Goblins is attacking the Town of Folksvangur and the player must defend it. This level is first a part of the tutorial and demonstrates the Vigilance ability to the player by placing a Goblin Bully right in front of the player at the beginning of the level. The enemy's Goblin Mobster and Ogre are removed in the tutorial level and the Goblin Bullies only have 1 attack and 2 health. In the actual mission, the enemy has those two cards and their Goblin Bullies are full power. The enemy will try to stall with Senior Ogres and Goblins so that he can get out his powerful Ogre on turn 4 at the earliest. If the player doesn't have an adequate defense for the Ogre, they will find it hard to deal with him. However the Ogre can only be in one lane, so the other lane can be used to attack the enemy directly and, since he only has two health, end the level. Level Stats *Enemy: Ogre Marauder *Lanes: 2 *Health: 2 *Cards: 6 Rewards *1x Sentinel ( ) time only *1800 Human Reputation times; only once *Some amount of Experience, based on level *Some amount of Silver, based on level Level 1-5: Town Hall The Goblin Captain has led the greenskins in a last-ditch attempt to take the town hall. Defeat them and the region will once again be secure! ::-Level 1-5 Description This is the final level of Silver Heron Ridge and the last mission of the tutorial. The boss in this mission is the Goblin Captain and Tutor Egeria works with the player to defeat him. This mission begins with First Ranger Talenor on the field, providing a constant buff to all elven units as long as he remains alive. Egeria will summon elven archers and hunters to use this buff, even if the player has no other elven cards. The Goblin Captain has a lot of cards, including eight Venomous Bats. The bats' Flying ability makes tanks hard to use in this mission. A good way to defeat the Goblin Captain is to abuse Talenor's attack buff and play lots of elven creatures. The increased attack will allow creatures to one-shot the bats and beat the high-health Goblins. Egeria is also a great help; her elven archers destroy the goblins and she has two Frost Novas that can come in very handy for holding back the waves of bats. This is the first mission where Hero's Bane and Sniper do not make the level ridiculously easy. Level Stats *Enemy: Goblin Captain *Tip: The enemies are countless, be sure to guard your elite companion! *Lanes: 3 *Health: 16 *Cards: 16 *Ally: Tutor Egeria *Health: 13 *Cards: 9 Rewards *1x Champion Knight ( ) time only *1800 Human Reputation times; only once *Some amount of Experience, based on level *Some amount of Silver, based on level Category:Maps